One Year, One Desire
by xStillxInxLovex
Summary: It's been a year since Sora's last quest, and everything is great on Destiny Islands. Well it will be when Sora tells Kairi how he really feels about her. Oneshot.


I realized that all my KH storied were AkuRoku

I realized that all my KH storied were AkuRoku. I'm starting to like another certain pair now:

Sora and Kairi! I used to hate this pairing, but I'm starting to like it better. Woohoo! I still live AkuRoku tho.

BAM! Oneshot! OH! I didn't really want to carry this into a full story because I'm experimenting with this pairing.

Disclaimah!: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, duh!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One year. A whole year. That's how long it had been. Since what, you ask? Since the heartless and nobodies. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had reached Destiny Islands safely. They had gone one whole year without a trace of anything from the darkness. Not that Sora wanted to argue, he wasn't ready for another adventure just yet. He wanted to finish up something in Destiny Islands before he even thought about stepping foot on the Gummi Ship. The 'something' of course, was telling Kairi how he felt about her. That he loved her. And let me tell you, that was harder than any adventure in any world. Riku and Sora had known Kairi since she had reached the island so many years ago. The longer he waited, the harder it got. Especially the past year, when they were always around each other. Sora felt like he was going to explode. It wasn't going to be easy to tell her. That's If Sora got the balls to do it anyway…

"Sora?" Riku threw a random stick that was on the ground at Sora's sleeping form. "Sora wake up."

"Huh?" Sora rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What?"

"Nothing, you were mumbling something in your sleep. It was starting to creep me out."

Sora couldn't help but laugh. Him doing that wasn't uncommon. But of course, he had never heard himself. Kairi told him that he did it as well.

Kairi.

Sora sighed.

"What's going on?" Kairi walked up to them. She was holding a coconut in one hand.

"Why are you holding a coconut?" Riku asked.

"Because this thing fell from a tree and missed me by inches!" Kairi held up the coconut for emphasis.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes, silly," Kairi laughed. "It didn't hit me."

Sora smiled. When she was around he always felt, well, happier. But when it was just Sora and Riku, Sora felt like he wanted to go into some deep stage of depression. That was just the mood that Riku gave off. He still wasn't over the whole darkness-took-over-me thing. Sora told him to let it go. Riku got pissed and then threw a coconut at Sora's head. Which happened to hit him square between the eyes. Ow. That was the last time that Sora would ever say anything like that to Riku ever again.

Kairi sat on the sand next to Sora. "You know Sora, I want to go see the other worlds that you and Riku saw and I missed."

"I'm not ready for another adventure quite yet." Sora said.

Kairi laughed. Sora loved the way that her eyes sparkled when she laughed. "I know, but maybe we can someday."

"Maybe." Sora thought about it for a moment. He was missing the people that he'd met on his adventures. He also wondered how King Mickey was these days. But that was on the back of his mind at the moment. He was just thinking about how much he wanted to be with Kairi. How much he loved her. That was most important right now.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi looked at the brunette, who was staring thoughtfully at the ocean.

"Huh?" He said, still staring at the water.

"What are you thinking right now?" She asked.

Sora sighed. It was now or never. He grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes. "This."

With his other hand, he gently pulled her head toward his and kissed her. He held it for a moment and then pulled away. He leaned his head back and soaked in the moment. He looked at her. She looked shocked and happy at the same time. She smiled.

"That's all I ever wanted."

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too, Sora."

Sora stood up. He grabbed her hand and helped her off the sand. The walked along the beach, holding hands. Riku snuck up behind them to scare them, but stopped when he saw their hands.

"Eh?"

Sora turned around. He laughed at Riku. Kairi did the same. Sora was caught off guard when Kairi kissed him again.

Riku smiled. "Oooh, I see. You don't need me anymore." He walked away laughing.

"Is it just me, or did Riku seem happy?"

"Weird."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review Please!


End file.
